Observations
by MiyazakiFan18
Summary: Izuku didn't consider himself a perfectionist, but strangely he fell for, in his mind, the most perfect girl in his class in the span of one glance. First-person Izuku thoughts/drabbles, not really a romantic Momo/Izuku one shot.


Observations

**~000~**

It was another day in class after I had returned from my internship with Nighteye that I realized that I was in love with Yao-Momo. She would make for the perfect wife in my eyes, and I could want no other woman now that I realized it. She was the sweetest and most beautiful girl I knew and was nothing but respectful and kind-hearted to all, dedicated, sophisticated, and honorable. I had never really found much interest in girls, even though I guess I had reciprocated the kindness Uraraka had shown for me.

Guess that all changed today.

Kirishima-san and the others surrounded Momo at her desk and were extremely grateful for her help with their tests.

"I did so much better on the last test because of you!" Sero said.

"Yeah, thanks!" said Jiro.

Momo gasped and burst out of her seat. "I'm so grateful that I was able to help all of you so much!" she started to glow with bubbliness as I turned around in my seat and started listening. "We should set another study session together! I can make a special set of cakes and we can all..."

Her words started to drift into nothing in my head. I have no idea why but seeing her bounce with excitement at helping our classmates and her happiness in seeing how much she had helped them improve made something stir right in the center of my chest.

Ojiro-san made a joke and as I saw Momo laugh and pass one of her jet black locks behind her ear.

What was she doing to me? Why had I never noticed her beauty before?

This was the first time I had ever looked at a girl this way before, especially in class. I stopped scribbling in my notebook about Quirks, because I just didn't care right then. All I wanted to do was look at her and how she interacted so perfectly with our friends.

Just for a second, she glanced over to me and I turned my head away as quickly as possible.

I smiled in embarrassment as I turned back to my notebook, I didn't want her to know I was looking at her.

Class began and Aizawa-sensei wrote on the chalkboard.

"From what poem is this line from?" he turned around. "Yes, Yaoyorozu-sama?"

"It's from A Passing Grace, sir."

Why? Just why did her voice sound as smooth as silk?

I raised an eyebrow at my own thoughts.

As smooth as silk? Since when are you a poet Izuku?

"That would be correct," he said turning back around. "I want you all to study these poe..."

Again I drifted off into space thinking about Yaoyorozu.

I didn't envy her at all for the respect she earned for tutoring those who needed it for finals and more, on the contrary, I respected her for it. The only thing that stopped my thoughts about her was the bell.

When I left the classroom as quickly as possible to go back to my dorm and get her off my mind I found myself still thinking about her. I picked up my dumbells sitting on my bed and she was still there. Her beautiful face, her flowing black hair, her bubbly demeanor when others relied on her.

Sitting at my desk, I picked up my pencil to write in my notebook while studying poems for Classical Japanese and no dice, she was still in my thoughts no matter how hard I decided to keep my mind off her with daily tasks. What should I do? Obviously talking to her about it would be impossibly awkward, especially for me, I didn't know anybody in our class long enough to talk to them about my thoughts on Momo, as I obviously was developing a crush on her.

The person I've known the longest in the class is Kacchan, and I couldn't talk to him about it for obvious reasons.

Iida? He was a good friend of mine, but I couldn't really talk to him about girls, I just couldn't see us having those conversations.

Definitely not Mineta. Or Kirishima, or any others. Especially any girls, especially Uraraka who I got along the best with out of all the girls and most likely had feelings for me.

No, I would have to deal with this on my own. I would have to wait until eventually these feelings and thoughts for Momo subsided until I could move forward with my journey to be a hero.

Then I realized it, something very strange. For the first time in the past two years since I enrolled here at UA, I had never once been distracted from my training as a hero. Even when the League of Villains kidnapped Kacchan, I felt even more motivated to train harder to get him back. No matter how hard it got, I only felt more and more motivated to become a Pro Hero, not less at any turn.

Now, I had been distracted by a girl of all things, and have it completely consume my mind for hours on end. I still felt like being a Hero of course, just now when I picked up my dumbbell or studied, she had interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up at the clock. Time had flown, I had spent twenty minutes just thinking about Momo and what my thoughts about her implied without even realizing it. Yup, it was official, I have very little experience with girls or romantic feelings but I know this for sure: I was in love with Yaoyorozu Momo. No one had ever made me feel this way, something wouldn't stop glowing in my chest whenever I thought about her, which was for minutes on end completely.

I stood up and headed to the door, I needed to take a walk to get my mind off her.

As if my luck couldn't get worse, there she was, sitting in the rec room on a couch wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Momo had a book in her lap and was sipping tea.

I gulped, I felt like telling her how beautiful she was. I wanted to tell her how strange it was for me to find out that I couldn't take her off my mind, that I couldn't love more how she reacted to how much she had helped the others on exams.

My words failed to form to what I truly meant, but they came out all the same. "H-Hi Yaoyorozu-san."

She put her tea down on a small plate on the coffee table in front of her. "Hello Midoriya, are you about to go out on a jog?"

"Uh, no I was about to go out on a walk actually."

Momo looked up at me from her book, making me more nervous by the second. "A walk? I can't remember you doing anything on the school grounds that wasn't exercise."

"O-Oh, y-you know, it's always a great idea to go out and enjoy the weather right?"

She glanced over to the window and back down to her book. "Hm, it is a nice day I suppose." Momo turned a page. "Well, enjoy your walk then."

"Th-Thank you Momo." I shook my head. "I-I mean Yaoyorozu! I meant Y-Yaoyorozu!"

Snickering with a breath through her nose, she smiled and shook her head down at her book. "It's fine, Momo works fine."

"Okay, g-great." I left as quickly as could.

Just as I thought. The walk didn't help. And neither did the jog I took afterward. Or dinner. Or the study session, or lying in bed trying to fall asleep at night. I turned my head on my pillow. Just why couldn't I get her out of my thoughts?

It would've made me so happy to curl up with her on that couch with a blanket over us and just hold her as she fell asleep.

Eventually, I fell asleep, hoping that one day I could earn Yaoyorozu Momo's affection in return.

**~000~**

**So this was me dipping my toe into the My Hero Academia fanworks. I've been a fan of the show for a while, and am enjoying Izuku centered fanfics like The Gaming Deku and Level Up! by Yojimbra. I plan on eventually releasing a fanfic called 'Digitized' where Izuku gets the Gamer power, and likely OP abilities and an eventual harem as per usual and this is me testing the waters with a first-person of Izuku.**

**I have been glad to see Gamer Harem Izuku fics pop up more as of late, and probably want to have my own take on it with an overpowered spin likely.**

**I am still thinking about maybe cutting out the romance part of the story, and keeping the harem pairing in the background, or not including it at all maybe and occasionally including fanservice.**

**Since it will probably be action-heavy, it would be smart for me to maybe make it third person? I don't know yet, or when I wish to set it in the series canonically. So this is me just testing everything out.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the one shot, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
